Shiro and Kuro
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: In the midst of hell, boucing from experiment to experiment, Accelerator meets an interesting kid.  These are the adventures of Accelerator and Touma, Shiro and Kuro, Whitey and Black.
1. Chapter 1

How do I say this. Welcome. This is just an idea that i got into my head. What if Accel and Touma met when they were younger. What would happen? How would things change? Honestly, not even I know at this point where this fic is going. I will probably do scenes from their lives, but I'm unsure of an actual story at the moment.

Not Yaoi. Never Yaoi. In the unlikely event pairings are introduced, Touma x Misaka, just because, and hmmmmm, *grins* Accelerator x Index. Won't that be fun?

Don't own the character or the To Aru Series. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

The white haired boy stared at the kids in front of him; yes kids, even though they were the same age as he. He was an ESPer, Level 5 at the age of ten, ranked number One of Five. His ability was vector control, the ability to manipulate any vector that touched him or otherwise came into contact with him. It had already earned him the moniker Accelerator, a name that was used so often that even now he was having trouble remembering his own name.

It didn't matter, he decided. His parents obviously didn't care, having left him in the newly formed Academy City and run away someplace no one could find. He was officially a Child Error. If the researchers wanted him to be Accelerator, then he would.

Since the full range of his abilities was still being investigated, he had been placed in various research facilities. Accelerator sneered. Unfortunately, he was being bounced from place to place, and he knew why.

Those men and women who ran the experiments were afraid of him. He could see it in there eyes when they spoke to him and asked him to show off his power. It always started the same.

They would start off smiling, and then when he showed them his strength, they would change. The smiles, fake or not, would be gone. Their faces would pale at his approach, their eyes would dilate, heart beat accelerate. Some would stutter, others may flinch whenever he moved. At least one woman wet herself when he got too close.

They were terrified of him, plain and simple.

It was for that reason that he had never stayed in one place for more than two months, as they would immediately try to pawn him off on another research centre.

The only man who had never been scared of him was that bastard Kihara, and Accelerator had no desire to meet that sadist again.

Right now he was between facilities, and so was allowed to wander outside. His albino characteristics, white hair and red eyes, drew looks, but no one had paid too much attention. This was how he found himself in a park during the day, a child no more than ten staring him down.

The kid had brown hair brown eyes, just your regular squirt. Except this kid didn't seem to have a brain. He was picking a fight with him. _Him_, the Number One Level Five. And so Accelerator just stared at the stupidity of it all.

Finally the little brat seemed to tire of taunts, and tried to push him. That was a mistake, as the kid found himself with a broken arm.

"WAAAAH!" the boy was bawled, cradling his arm where you could just see the slight bump where his broken bone was putting pressure on the inside of his arm.

"Just what is going on here?" a nearby adult demanded. It was a woman, and from the look of it a teacher.

A bunch of children were closing in as well, all of them jeering at him. All but one; a black haired boy had a thoughtful if slightly angry look on his face instead. In fact, he was the first one to arrive, even before the teacher.

Accelerator shrugged, uncaring.

"H-H-H-He attacked me!" the crying child screeched the blatant lie.

The black haired boy's frown deepened.

"Is this true?" the teacher thundered. When Accelerator didn't respond, she reached out to grab his arm. "Is it true?"

This time he was slightly better prepared. He tried to dodge out the way of the woman's hand, but didn't quite make it in time.

Fortunately, the teacher wasn't trying to grab vey hard, and so when his Auto Reflect kicked in and her arm bounced away, it was only sprained, and not broken. This was due to how light her touch was, as well as the angle of the grab.

The boy had pushed head on and so the force was bounced back into his limb. The teacher had attacked from the side, and so the force wasn't redirected through the limbs.

Auto Reflect was something he had constantly activated. Any force that tried to attack him would just be reflected. He often had to update it to deal with new forms of attack, but never turned it off.

He'd learned that lesson from Kihara well enough as the bastard had tired to kill him when he knew his defences were down. All for "Experimental purposes" of course.

"How dare you attack a teacher!" she screeched. She was already backing away and pulling out a phone, the children fearfully doing the same.

Accelerator scowled at them. One moment they were crowding around him, taunting him in their confidence, but now he'd shown a bit of power, they were afraid.

"Wait!" a child's voice called. It was the black haired kid. He hadn't retreated like the others; in fact, he was closer than ever.

"Touma-chan, get away from that dangerous boy!" the teacher urged, but the boy, Touma, ignored her. "He didn't do anything except defend himself. Kida-kun attacked first; Shiro didn't do anything. And just then, _you_ tried to grab him," he accused. "I think his ability was automatic."

"Is this true?" the teacher turned her attention to him and asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Listen kid, you were about to get into a lot of trouble," she told him gruffly, putting away her phone. "Tell me you name and what school you go to and hopefully we can resolve this incident with the minimum amount of fuss."

"I'm Accelerator, and I'm between schools just now," he sneered.

And there it was. Cold sweat formed on her brow, her eyes widened. She was terrified.

Quickly and efficiently, the kids were hurried away by the scared woman. Some of them complained, but the kids could sense how afraid their teacher was, and so backed down. Soon they were gone, nothing but a bad memory.

All but one, the black haired boy, Touma. He was still there, but this time, instead of standing by Accelerator's side, he was in front of him. This was a confrontational stance, the white haired boy knew, though Touma probably didn't realise.

"You could have just said it was automatic in the first place. Sensei was calling the Anti-Skill. Besides, you could have just walked away in the beginning. Plus, you scared sensei. You should say sorry."

"Ha, who cares about those weaklings? If just hearing my name scares them, what do I care? Why should I apologize for telling them my name?"

He smirked as he saw the boy tense. It was obvious he was getting angry and preparing to punch him. Let him try. Hopefully then he would run off crying and leave him only. All it would take is one little barb.

"You may be better than those losers for sticking around, but you're still too weak to make me do anything."

That was when the boy went to punch him. Accelerator stood still; he would let his Auto Reflect take care of it.

And then there was pain as the fist collided with his nose. He was sent flying back and into the air.

"Don't look down on me!" he shouted, before simply storming away. As far as he was concerned, Shiro had been punished and that's all that mattered. Accelerator was too stunned to do anything but watch.

His barrier had been completely bypassed by a simple punch from a brat! It just wasn't possible.

Time passed, and finally the white haired boy woke from his stupor. When he did, he grinned. That guy was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro's Usual or Stalking for Minors**

Accelerator watched from afar as the black haired boy played with his friends. Kuro, as Accelerator had started calling him in his head, seemed to be completely normal.

This was the third day he had spent simply watching him, and not once had he used any ability at all; especially one that could bypass Accelerator's own.

Even when the other kids showed off their weak powers; a spark generated here, the ability to pick up an empty can of juice there. Even the strongest of them had an ability that would be considered a Level 2 at best, and even then just barely. Even then, he showed them nothing.

A few kids picked on him for being a Level 0 (something Accelerator didn't believe for a second). Those that did were quickly shut up though, as Kuro showed that he had no problem smashing that kid in the face if their teasing went too far.

Soon the three boys split up, each going their separate way as they headed for their respective dorms. Accelerator followed Kuro from a distance.

And then it got interesting. Passing by an alley, he stopped short, and then ran down it as quick as he could. Accelerators pace quickened as to keep up.

His mouth opened in shock at the scene that he saw before him. It wasn't gruesome, or horrifying in anyway, just a major shock.

Down the alleyway, a woman was being harassed by a group of thugs, probably Skill Outs. It wasn't an uncommon sight by any means; this city was plagued with these failures, roaming the streets like they owned them.

The white haired boy spit as though to get the bad taste of just being near these people out of his mouth.

What really shocked him was Kuro. He had run directly to the trembling woman and taken her hand. Accelerator could just barely make out what he was saying.

"Onee-chan, I've found you. I'm sorry for getting lost," he apologized to the flabbergasted woman, putting his left hand in hers. He bowed to the thugs, and said, "Thank you for looking after Onee-chan," and then began to lead the older woman away.

The thugs were having none of it though, and they quickly blocked the two's path.

Accelerator kept a close eye on Kuro. Under these circumstances, he may finally reveal that power of his.

Kuro was having none of it though, and without hesitating or flinching, he punched the large man in the groin. He dropped to his knees in a silent scream, clutching his crotch, and Kuro pushed his way past the man, forcing him into the thugs who were closing in from behind; the woman had finally begun to run of her own violation.

The black haired boy's eyes widened as he past the man and spotted Accelerator watching from the alley entrance.

"Run!" he yelled.

Accelerator scoffed. Why should he? These guys were nothing.

He was proven wrong on the count of them being simple Level 0's though, as one of them threw a fireball.

Noticing the light and the heat, Kuro suddenly span, and _punched the fireball out of existence!_

With a wave of his hand, it was gone.

The sudden shift of balance caused the boy to stumble a bit, but he didn't stop moving.

And then as Kuro passed him by, he grabbed Accelerator's hand and began to drag the white haired boy after him. As soon as they were clear of the alley, the woman let go and began to run in another direction, leaving the two boys to run alone as the small gang of seven chased them, screaming for blood. Ungrateful bitch.

After a half hour of exhausted running, which left Accelerator collapsed on the floor and Touma breathing heavily, they had finally lost their pursuers.

When the white haired boy finally regained enough breath to speak, this first question was, "Why did you grab me?"

"It could've been dangerous."

"I can control any vector at will, and anyone or anything that touches me is – should be reflected. If those slim balls had touched me I would have ripped them to shreds."

"I never said it was you that would have been in danger."

Shiro stared uncomprehendingly. "You were protecting _them_?" The 'why' was left unsaid.

"Yep."

Accelerator gaped.

"Ah, I'm late for my curfew," he noticed. "Such misfortune!" With that, he ran off, throwing a casual "See ya Shiro. Come play some time!" back at the still gobsmacked Level 5.

Soon, Accelerator grimaced. This was becoming a habit. And had he just asked him to play with him?

* * *

**Irony or Accelerator Makes Friends**

Touma smiled as he noticed Shiro watching from afar, and waving his arms above his head, called out, "Shiro, over hear!"

"My name is Accelerator," he told him as he approached.

The other kids hurriedly backed away when they spotted him. They vividly remembered what happened those few short days ago, their teacher's fear, and their friend's broken arm.

"My name's Kamijou Touma," he introduced himself, not afraid in the slightest. "Let's play!"

"Are yo-"

"Tag, you're it!" Touma told him, tapping him on the shoulder and running away, laughing.

Still scowling, Accelerator did nevertheless chase after them when the children scattered with squeals of laughter.

Grudgingly, he recalibrated his Auto-Reflect so that in the unlikely case someone tried to Tag him, his reflection wouldn't work. He didn't want to hurt these kids if they were only playing a game.

It was easy for him to use his Vector Change ability speed himself up ever so slightly and catch up with a nearby boy with close cropped brown hair.

"Tag," Accelerator told him gruffly, tapping his arm.

Quickly changing directions, the white haired by ran as the brown haired one immediately began to chase another one of the children.

Fifteen minutes later, Accelerator was exhausted; he was resting against a nearby brick wall that he had been told was 'Base' by a girl with long black hair who was the same age as him. She too was resting against the wall, not having the stamina of her male friends.

Kuro was still running around as happy as can be; for some reason, Accelerator preferred that to calling him by his name, and so had decided that he would be Kuro from now on.

"Hey, is it true you are a Level 5?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Cool! What's your power?"

"Vector Manipulation"

"Vacter Manap-"

"Vector Manipulation. I can control the Vector, or in other words direction and speed, of anything I touch."

"Amazing," she gawked, stars in her eyes. "I'm only a Level 1 Telekinesis user." She went silent for a moment. "You're not one of those mean people who pick on those with low Level's, right?"

"Huh? I don't really care. As long as they don't mess with me, I don't care."

There were only really two things Accelerator hated; those he were afraid of him, and those who attacked him.

"Thank you," the girl showed him her heartfelt gratitude.

Accelerator glanced over at her and realized for the first time she was crying.

"Oi, oi, what's wrong?"

"I'm just, just-" she sniffed, "really happy to hear someone like you say that. My mummy and daddy really wanted me to have a powerful ability and were really disappointed when I developed Telekinesis because it's so common. And so, and so they really encouraged me to get stronger, but it's _so_ hard. For a Level 5 like you to say Levels don't matter really makes me feel better."

Accelerator frowned. "If you want to get stronger then you should work for it. But shitty parents like that, forcing you for their own sake, they don't matter. You shouldn't work hard just to live up to their expectations."

"Why did you work so hard?"

"Because, my life depended on it."

"Huh? I don't get it," she told him, utterly confused.

"Tch, it doesn't matter."

My name's Shion," she suddenly told him with a huge smile on her face.

"Accelerator," returned. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't sneering either.

"Hey, Shiro! You playing or are you just going to sit around with your girlfriend? Shiro and Shion, sitting in a tree-"

"Shut it Kuro!"

"Kuro?" Touma questioned, before shrugging. It seems he didn't mind the nickname. Sticking out his tongue, Touma continued to chant as Shion blushed indignantly and Accelerator charged after him to shut the boy up.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Accel was just stalking Touma. Weird, huh? Also, even at that age, Touma can't resist helping girls.

Also, a cookie to anyone who guessed why the Second half was called **Irony**.

Well, like I said, this fic is still rocky in the planning stages, but I'll answer one thing that somebody mentioned.

If, and I do mean if, it gets to the Sister's arc, there is a way it can work without Accel


	3. Chapter 3

Accelerator waved as Touma quickly run up to meet him just outside the school gate. It had been two months since he and Touma had begun to hang around each other.

To Accelerator, Kuro was a puzzle. He was seemingly a Level 0, displaying no outward ability other than being able to completely ignore his Vector Manipulation.

The school records corroborated this – Accelerator had hacked into the database to check it out, but it just read Level 0 beside his name. It also listed his grades, which were poor. They were passing grades, but not very high, hovering around the 50 mark area.

Curious, Accelerator had looked into it – apparently anything to do with abilities, Touma had little to no comprehension with.

To Touma, Shiro was someone immune to his bad luck. All the trouble that came at him was either deflected or dismissed by the white haired boy. Well, either that or he spent quite some time amused at him.

He still had his usual rain of misfortune, but whenever present, Accelerator never seemed to care, if he even noticed.

This was a first for Touma – many of his acquaintances had never grown beyond that stage due to his luck always bringing bad tidings, and those that lasted until the friendship stage never lasted long due to an even greater degree of bad luck that seemed to spring up in response to the good fortune of a friend.

For some reason, ever since he had arrived at Academy City in spring, his bad luck more or less only seemed to effect him, instead of everyone around him as it used to.

"Hey Kuro," Accelerator grunted as the black haired boy fell into step beside him.

"Hey Shiro. What have you been up to today?" he asked. He'd long ago figured out that his friend didn't attend a school, and usually spent his days doing various things.

"Nothing much," he flippantly replied as they walked down the street towards Touma's dorm room.

All students stayed in dorms, it was the usual thing. This system was in place for all the different types of school in Academy City, from Grade School to High School. Those who entered Universities had a slightly different system.

However, within that system there were differences between schools. High Schoolers lived in small dorms that varied in size depending on the school. The smallest had a single room, an adjoined kitchen and an en-suite bathroom.

Middle schools were the same, except that often they had room mates.

Finally there were grade school dorms, which had a much stricter set of rules. While in higher education, the students were granted great freedom and only had to deal with a Dorm Manager occasionally, in grade school it was a daily occurrence.

Well, there were rumours that some of the private schools had stricter rules.

Early curfews, no guests without permission; even food was monitored to ensure decent intake.

Accelerator had been walking home with him to let him drop off his stuff before they went out to play. There were various games such as tag and hide-and-seek, though more and more often they went with the group to arcades. Accelerator couldn't use his abilities to one up them that way; it was something people seemed to think was an unfair advantage.

With this more even playing field, the rest of the group had begun to accept Accelerators presence, though he was still cold to everyone. Well, except Touma, who he was only chilly towards.

As they walked down the street, Accelerator suddenly smirked. He quickly hid his reaction with his hand, stopping Touma from noticing it.

He quickened his pace almost unnoticeably, allowing him to walk ahead of Kuro by a very small margin.

With the timing born of the most powerful Level 5, he used his power to shift the street tile upwards just enough and at just the perfect angle.

Touma, completely unprepared, tripped upon the slightly raised tile. He landed face first into a passing woman's chest.

She jumped in surprise at the unexpected contact, but simply gently pushed Kuro away by the shoulders.

Shiro smirked at the scene – it was always fun to put Touma in this kind of situation and see how it played out.

Red faced, Touma emerged from the woman's meagre cleavage. "Sorry, sorry," he immediately apologised.

Accelerator's smirk widened as he waited for the reaction. This was the forth time he had down something like this, each target girl a different age, with Touma landing at a different angle.

The white haired boy was particularly proud of the woman the other day as he had managed to aim Touma in such a way as to land with his face millimetres from the woman, his hands firmly on her large breasts and his leg between hers.

That woman's reaction had been priceless - she had screamed bloody murder at almost having her first kiss taken from her by a brat.

This woman was much calmer; she smiled lightly at the boy she had collided with, causing Shiro's grin to fade.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" she bubbled, pinching Touma's cheeks.

Kuro grimaced at the contact, but allowed himself to be handled.

Accelerator perked up at this development – not the reaction he had been expecting, but this could still prove amusing.

But then he began to notice strange signs and cues from the woman, who looked around nineteen years old.

She was entirely too touchy-feely, which was strange. Touma may have been a child, but the way she was touching him was way too familiar. Also, Accelerator noted, there was a rising blush on her cheeks.

The final straw was when she licked her lips and began to lead Kuro away, asking him for help with a minor problem she was having.

Caught entirely off guard and willing to help anyone who asked, Touma made to follow.

Very quickly, Shiro grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the teenage girl's grasp.

"Run," he told Touma. He gave Shiro a confused look, but complied, trusting his friend's judgement. "Stay away from us you sicko!" he yelled before chasing after Kuro.

"Tch," the woman made a displeased noise, pouting as the two ran away.

* * *

"You attract the worst possible kinds!" Shiro yelled a few minutes later, gasping for breath. They'd run as far as they could before Accelerator's stamina ran out.

"What are you talking about? Why did we have to run from the Onee-san who needed help?" Touma asked, confused. Compared to his much skinnier companion, Touma wasn't even breathing hard.

Shiro stared at him, astonished. His jaw was hanging low and his eyes were wide.

Accelerator closed his eyes and clicked his mouth shut, just barely managing to repress a sigh. He should have expected this. If there was one thing Kuro was worse at than ESPer development, it was girls.

"Never mind," he ground out through gritted teeth. No need to tell him what kind of freak they'd had a run in with. It was Accelerator's fault, after all.

They once again set off for Touma's place.

"Can you help me with my homework?" Kuro asked.

"Sure," Shiro shrugged, just as a heavy stream of water fell from above and soaked Touma. Accelerator was spared due to his Auto-Reflect kicking in, keeping him dry.

Kuro gave him a baleful look at getting off scot free, and muttered, "Fuko da~" as he tried to shake off the water that had plastered his hair to his head.

* * *

"Hey Accelerator!" Shion loudly greeted, running up to the duo as they made their way to the arcade.

Instantly she went to the Level 5's side and began to babble about her day at school.

The boy listened with half an ear, not particularly interested in the mundane happenings of her daily life, but unwilling to dismiss her out of hand.

Next to him, Kuro grinned widely, no doubt thinking them boyfriend and girlfriend.

Shiro gave him an annoyed glance, but said nothing in front of Shion.

It was obvious to him that the girl had a massive crush on him; the way she spoke, the flustered glances, sticking close to him whenever she could – all of it made obvious her childish feelings.

He wasn't stupid like Touma, he could read the signs.

Frankly, he had no interest in her. The only notable thing about her was, out of everybody but Touma, she had no fear of him at all.

Even the kids they were going to meet now were wary of the Level 5; Shion had no problems at all.

Still, time and again Accelerator had turned to the girl and opened his mouth to say "I'm sorry, but I have no interest in you like you do me." He would finish up with "Please leave me alone," or "We can still be friends."

However, every time such an event occurred, he could easily picture the final outcome of a crying and crushed little girl, and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He'd end up closing his mouth with a click before finally asking her an innocuous question, causing her to smile brightly and continue on.

In the end, he'd just begun to hope that she would eventually get bored and drift away. That was normal for kids, right? To shallowly go from friend to friend. True, there was no reason for her to stop coming to speak to him now, but eventually that time may come.

Who still hung around the same people as a teenager that they did as a ten year old? It happened, yes, but drifting apart wouldn't be too strange, especially when the move from grade school to middle school was made.

"What are you doing over the summer?" she suddenly asked.

Accelerator blinked at the question. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Summer vacation," she repeated excitedly. "I'm going home to visit my parents and older brother. What about you?"

"Tch, I'll be staying here," he told her, his normal frown deepening into a scowl.

He'd never had a summer vacation before; all his old 'schools' had run all year long without breaks.

"Huh, really?" Shion blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Touma asked from his other side. He'd kept his silence until now, allowing the lovebirds to chat to their hearts content.

"Huh?" Shiro directed at Kuro.

"You're coming to stay at mine," he told him.

"When did I agree to that!" Accelerator snapped.

"You mean you don't want to?" Touma frowned.

"Why would I want to?" the white haired boy scowled.

"So we could hang out!" Kuro grinned.

"Tch, no thanks," Shiro shot down his idea, causing Touma's smile to morph into a frown.

"Oh," Touma said simply, disappointed.

Arriving at the arcade, Kuro immediately made for the strength machine.

It tested the strength of the player; Touma used his fists, while most other people used abilities.

Of the group made up purely of children, Touma held the high score, even when others used their meagre abilities.

Shiro looked at the machine with distain; on the side was a plaque, which read: 'Due to the powers involved, we please ask that Level 5's refrain from using this machine. Thank you.'

Meaining, he was unable to use it.

Well, that it technically incorrect. The truth was he had no desire to break the machine, as would most likely happen if he brought out his powers. However, it was also possible for him to simply limit himself.

He just chose not to play at all.

Shiro and Kuro proceeded to play many different arcade games, including fighting, shooting and interactive car racing. They played untill Touma ran out of spending money. Or at least he thought he did. He didn't know Accelerator was cheating the machine.

The end result was three times the amount of games played for the same cost.

After that, the two headed back to Touma's.

Shion had stayed to play with the group for awhile, but still left earlier than anyone else as Accelerator continued to either ignore her or acknowledge her the least possible amount.

Patiently, Accelerator helped Kuro as best he could with the promised homework.

However, after a full three hours of ruthlessly trying to beat the knowledge into the brats head, Shiro gave up.

With a hiss, he grabbed the paper from Touma and began to write down the answers on a spare sheet of paper at a lightning fast pace.

"Copy this," Accelerator spat after he was done, shoving the paper and writing equipment back at the moron, who grinned as he copied.

That done, Accelerator lay back and observed his companion (friend?) in silence.

Although it was minute, Kuro had been colder than usual.

With a noise of annoyance, Accelerator immediately understood why.

Weather consciously or unconsciously, Touma was upset at his refusal to come over during the summer holiday's.

However, in Accelerators mind, this decision was for the best.

As a being of great interest to Academy City, the chance that he'll be able to leave so easily is ridiculously low. It may as well be 0 percent.

Furthermore, as the current strongest, there will be multiple people targeting him outside of this gigantic school as well.

The probability of the Kamijou family being put into danger is high.

With a single sigh, Accelerator bemoans his cage.

Hearing this melancholic sound, Kuro looked up from his work.

"Hey," he suddenly shouted out excitedly, "let's do something fun!"

Shiro turned to him with a confused look in his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kuro shouted out again suddenly, grabbing onto Shiro's hand and dragging him to the door.

Right now was after curfew, not that Accelerator cared.

Putting on their shoes, the two ran off into the night.

One was seeking to cheer up a friend. The other was determined to keep his friend out of the inky depths.

* * *

A/N: Well, the next chapter. Still as random as ever.

Next will be a Judgement update.


End file.
